


The Pack has grown up

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison tribute, Alternate Universe, Camden Lahey tribute, F/M, Family, Grown ups, Isaacs and Lydias kids, Scotts and Kiras kids, after some years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some years, Scott is watching TV with his children when his son asked him if they could only have a mate in their lives, so he told him about Allison.<br/>Watch how the pack has grown up with they own families, and discovered what happend to them to be who their are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'd like to know if you like this idea so please comment and I'll upload if you want me to!

Two kids where sitting on the couch, watching TV. The little girl wasn't older than six year old, and the boy might be sixteen years old. They had slanted eyes, do to their mom ones, and they where brown like their father's ones. His dad, Scott, was sitting between them in the couch, and they where watching a show about wofs.  
'It so surreal' said Isaac with boredom. He wasn't Isaac Lahey, he was Isaac McCall, and he was named after his uncle.   
Isaac Lahey was adopted by Melissa McCall, Scott's mom, after his father death. After Alisson's death he choosed to stay mostly because Melissa and Scott, he couldn't just left his family. Scott and him grew so close that he decided his son had to be named after his brother.  
'Why aren't any of you a white wolf?' asked Claudia suddently, looking at her brother and dad. Little Claudia was named after Stiles mom, it was a tribute to her and Scott's bestfriend. When Stiles knew she was going to be named Claudia, he didn't left Kira's side at the hospital, so Derek and Isaac had to kick him out of the room. He was Claudia godfather.  
Scott and young Isaac laughed at her statement.  
'Said the fox' her brother told her. They were going to start one of those fight they always had, but Kira entered to the room, and both kids shut up.  
'I told you werewolfs and kitsunes living in the same house would be an atomic boom' she said to Scott, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
The man in the show was saying thay wolfs only have one mate in their whole life, and when their mate died, they died soon after that. Isaac look at his dad.  
'Is that true, dad?' he asked and Scott looked up to his wife, who understand him without a word.  
'Okay, Claudia, we are going to uncle Isaac's. Get your stuff' she said to her and she ran to the front door.  
'I'm ready mommy, let's go!' Kira smiled going after her daugther.  
'Say hi to Lydia' Scott told her, and she nod before she and Claudia left.  
Scott looked at his son, who stared at him with curiosity.  
'You are nervous' Isaac said. Of course he will notice the nervousness in his father, he was a werewolf too.  
'Okay, little man, what that man said in the TV is absolutly false. Before your mom, I had a mate, so' he explained. He had never talk about Allison to his children. Young Isaac raised an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner towards his dad.  
'Will you told me the full story?' he asked and Scott nodded.  
'I will tell you everything you need to know, just wait, I have to make a phone call first'  
___________________________________

Kira and Claudia arrived at Isaac front door, and they knock. Soon after that, a little redhead girl with big blue eyes opend the door.  
'Aunt Kira!' she said hugging her, Kira smiled.  
'Hi Alli' she said to the little girl, who was Claudia's age. 'Why don't you go play to back yard?' she suggested and both girld nodded before running there. Kira entered the house and found Lydia sitting in the dinner table, the redhead look at her and smile.  
'Kira, nice to see you. Where are Scott and the kids?' she asked.  
'Well, Claudia is playing with Alli in the back yard, and Scott is talking to Isaac so' she told her 'And where are your boys?'  
Lydia smirk. Her boys, she thought.  
'Isaac and Camden where heading to you house, so I think Camden and Isaac will listen to the story together' Kira nodded.  
Lydia was feeling a little bit dizzy lately, and she wasn't suee about what was going on.  
'Lyd, are you okay?' Kira asked concern about his friend. Lydia looked at her with a nervous smile.  
'Maybe I'm pregnant, for the thrith time' and Kira stand up to hugged her. She knew Lydia and Isaac wanted a big family, and they where in their way to have it.  
'Does Isaac knows?' Lydia shock her head.  
'I'm not sure yet so I haven't told him anything' she said feeling guilty. 'But I'll tell him when his back'  
___________________________________

Isaac knock at Scott's front door, and soon it was opend. Scott welcome them in, and Camden took place near his cousin.  
'So now that we are all here, we have to talk about Allison' Scott said, and both kids   
looked at each other with confussion.  
'Allison as my sister Allison?' asked Camden. He was a year older than his cousin Isaac, and he looked just like his father. He was named after his father blood-brother, Camden Lahey. He'd never ask about why his father didn't share Scott's surname, but he figured out that if they don't talk about it, it was better not to ask them.  
'Yes Camden' answered Isaac, his father 'Your sister was named after one of our friends, she was your mom bestfriend and she died' he didn't explain how she died, it wasn't necessary form them to know details.  
'She was my first love' Scott explained, and he look at Isaac Junior 'so no, we don't necessary have only one mate, we can fall in love more times' both kids nodded, and he carry on explaining 'She was a hunter, and an Argent'  
Young Isaac looked at his father.  
'You where in love with a hunter? Were you out of your mind or what?' he asked without understanding how fool his father could have been. Scott smiled.  
'When we started dating I didn't knew that. We stop dating when you mom came to town, maybe earlier' he said looking at his brother. And Isaac nodded.  
'And then I started kind of dating her' Isaac told the kids. Camden and young Isaac look at each other and then back at their dads.  
'So you guys share girls?' Camden asked and they both nodded, and later shock their heads.  
'What? No!' Isaac said 'He was with Kira by then and I felt good with Allison, but it didn't last' Scott put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that it was difficult for Isaac to talk about that.  
'One night, we have to fight some creatures' Scott told them without talking about the Nogitsune 'And Allison died in my arms' he finished.  
Both kids look at their fathers, them both could felt the pain they where feeling.  
'So Lydia and I decided we will honored her by naming our baby girl Allison. Because even if it sounds bad, her death was what make us grow closer' Isaac said, and both kids nodded.  
'So... We would fall in love more than once?' Young Isaac asked and them both nodded.  
'Sure you will, kiddos' Isaac smile back at them. Soon Stiles called to reminded them that they'll have to be at the Hale's mansion at 10 o'clock.   
'Family dinner' Scott said.  
'You better say pack dinner' Camden told his uncle.  
'Whatever, is boring as fuck' young Isaac said and his father look angry at him.  
'Don't swear, little man. Whe are werewolf not-' Started Scott but Isaac finished for him.  
'- not swearwolfs' he said rolling his eyes before wincked an eye to his nephew. 'Your dad always told me that, I guest you are like me in that'


	2. The good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac discover he is going to be a daddy for another time.

'So, what do you wanted to talk about?' Isaac asked his wife while they where getting ready for the pack/family dinner.  
Lydia swallow and Isaac turned to look at her with concern. Isaac loved his wife really much, he would kill for her but he would die for her too. She was his anchord, and he was afraid of losing her. Lydia smiled at him.   
It was so strange when they first started dating, no one belive they could make it, and they really did it. She was in love, no like when she was with Jackson, Isaac was worth the bad days, she knew their love would overcome whatever was in their way.  
'Are you okay, baby?' he asked and she melted, Isaac has grown really sweet with her.   
She nodded.  
'I am, but I don't know how to tell you this' she started and Isaac sat down in the bed.  
'Try, Lyd, use your words' he told her. She breathed slow.  
'Isaac, I'm pregnant. You are gonna be a daddy, one more time' she told him, and he hugged her tight, smiling like a real fool.  
'Oh my god, Lydia, we are going to have another baby!' he said excited for the news. He was a great father, the one he wished he had.   
Lydia kissed him.

During the dinner kids where in another table, food fliying over their heads.  
'And I was the animal' Malia told them, and Stiles laughed. They did have a child, she was called Ariel, in Lydia's honour.   
She was just like his mom, but her personality was the same as her dad. She was human, though.

Derek smiled, since he was with Breaden he was more out-going with everyone, now he was a new man.  
They had a boy, who was the same age as Camden, called Vernon, in Boyds memory, and a girl Isaac's age, called Thalia, as her granmother.

Isaac had been smiling the whole night and every werewolf could smel his happines.  
'Would you guys tell us why Isaac is such in a good mod? He didn't even complain about why Jordan is here'   
Jordan Parrish was no longer deputy, now he was the Sheriff. Isaac didn't want him near Lydia, he knew he had something for her since long ago.  
Isaac smile got bigger.  
'Well guys... Lydia is pregnant!' he shouted and everyone got up to congratulate the happy couple.


	3. Dad-son talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac knows how it feels when you don't have a father, when you need to be perfect, so wants Camden to know that he will be proud of him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left kudos if you like it, and comment! :)

'It's okay not to feel okay. Is okay if you don't feel like going out of bed, but you should do it. If you are feeling down, I want to know it. I want to be here for you' the boy nodded in agreement with everything his dad have told him. The man smiled back to his son and got up from the bed walking to the door.  
'Dad?'  
'Yes, Camden?'  
'You'll be proud of me even if I'm not as good as you want me to be?' Isaac smiled at him.  
'I will be proud of you, it doesn't matter who you become, you'll be my son, and I'll support you forever'

Camden was not longer a little kid, he was seventeen and Isaac knew he was not a baby, but he couldn't help it. Camden smile at him.

'You are a good father, dad, I wanted you to know that'  
'I felt at uncle Scott's that you wanted to ask me something, right?'

Camden nodded, it was true. He was curious about his relationship with that Allison and how he ended up with his mom.

'About Allison' the boy said.  
'Right, what do you want to know?'  
'I want to know why you loved her'

Isaac hadn't expected Camden to ask that. He wasn't sure why he loved her for. 

'Well, we were young, around your age I think, she was strong and a fighter. We got closer and I think she was my anchor at a time, she cared about me and she was by my side when I needed her. So I guest that made me loved her' he was being truthful about it.   
Camden nodded, he understand it.

'And mom? Why do you love her?'

Isaac smiled. He had loved Lydia since the first day he laid his eyes on her. She was beautiful, no one could denied it.

'Well, during our freshman year I asked her out, she laugh at me and said no' he said laughing  
'And I hated her, but during our junior year I met the pack, and she was part of it. So I started caring about her, but I was with Allison'  
'And then?'  
'Then Alli died, and your mom was numb. She was so close to Alli that I think a part of her died with her too. So I was going to leave to France with grandpa, but I saw how sad she was. No one seems to notice, but I did. At first I stayed because I wanted to take care of here because of Alli, but later' Isaac smiled 'I fell for her. She was funny and unpredictable and she believed in me unconditionally. She became my anchor and, well, she fell for me too'

Camden smiled at his dad. It was impossible to denied how much his dad loved his mom, he looked at her like she was a goddess. And he knew his mom loves him more than anything.

'If the baby is a girl, what name it's going to have?' Camden suddenly asked.  
'Um, I think she would be called Melissa, like grandma'  
'And if he is a boy?' He asked.  
'Derek, he will sure be called Derek'

Camden was named Camden Scott Lahey, and Allison was named Allison Cora Lahey. Both names mean something to their parents.


End file.
